This proposal seeks continued core support to expand and further develop an interdisciplinary program of health services research, training, technical assistance, and knowledge dissemination related to the delivery of primary health care services. This program is located in the Health Services Research Center of the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill and is conducted in cooperation with the Department of Community Health Sciences at Duke University Medical Center. An integral part of this proposal for a third year of core support is an Annual Report, which includes descriptions of the criteria and procedures used to choose specific projects; the impact of those projects on local, regional, and national needs; the use of segments of the health care delivery system in the conduct of Center activities; the influence of the Center on and the relationship of the Center to the University; summaries of Center's educational, technical assistance, dissemination, and research projects; and a thorough discussion of the Center's organizational structure, reflecting especially its focus on "primary care."